


Berührungen

by JinaVanLind



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry Leonard "Bones" McCoy, M/M, Protective Spock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinaVanLind/pseuds/JinaVanLind
Summary: Spock hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete McCoy nicht, was diesen noch zorniger machte.„Ich will Sie hier nicht mehr sehen.“„Doktor, ich...“„Raus Hier. Sofort.“





	Berührungen

Kirk verließ die Krankenstation mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er wollte in den Streit eingreifen den seine beiden besten Offiziere ausfochten, doch er hatte weder die Zeit noch die Nerven dafür. 

„Das ist die Krönung all Ihrer Unverschämtheiten, Spock.“  
McCoys Stimme war laut und ungehalten, und dem Vulkanier war sofort klar, dass es keinen Sinn hatte in diesem Zustand mit dem Doktor zu diskutieren. Aber gegen jede Vernunft tat er es dennoch.  
„Es war richtig, mich zu Wort zu melden.“  
„Das hätten Sie nicht tun dürfen, Spock!“  
„Es geht hier um die Wissenschaft, Doktor, und nicht um Ihre Eitelkeiten.“  
McCoy schlug die flache Hand auf den Tisch.  
„Eitelkeiten? Ausgerechnet Sie sprechen von Eitelkeiten?“  
“Spock wich nicht zurück, als McCoy ihm unangenehm nahekam.  
„Die Vergabekommission verlangt korrekte Angaben, Doktor. Die habe ich Ihnen gegeben.“  
„Und mich wie einen Idioten dastehen lassen!“  
Spock hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete McCoy nicht, was diesen noch zorniger machte.  
„Ich will Sie hier nicht mehr sehen.“  
„Doktor, ich...“  
„Raus Hier. Sofort.“

Für die nächsten Wochen gelang es beiden sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. McCoy konnte Spocks Eingreifen in seine Präsentation nicht so einfach verzeihen. In den Offiziers-Konferenzen sah er ihn nicht an und beschränkte die Konversationen mit ihm auf ein Minimum. Kirk war genervt, hatte aber immer noch keine Zeit sich mit dem Problem auseinanderzusetzen. Er schickte die beiden jedoch zwei Wochen später auf eine Außenmission nach Janus 7, teilte sie aber in unterschiedliche Teams ein. Spock sollte mit Lt. Polis das Höhlensystems des Planeten erforschen, während McCoy mit Sulu Informationen über die einheimische Fauna sammeln sollte. Früher hatte es auf Janus 7 eine hohe aber kriegerische Kultur gegeben, doch alle Individuen waren vor mehr als 10.000 Jahren ausgestorben. Zurück blieben die Ruinen ihrer Städte und ihre Selbstschussanlage. Die hatte Feinde aus anderen Provinzen von der Hauptstadt fernhalten sollen. Sie funktionierte auch nach so langer Zeit noch und aktivierte sich in regelmäßigen Intervallen. Spock hatte alles genauestens erfasst und dafür gesorgt, dass sich niemand vom Landungstrupp in der Nähe befand, wenn sie aktiv wurde. 

Sie hatten noch ganze zwei Tage bis zum nächsten Intervall. Es war also genügend Zeit die Aufgaben zu erledigen. Spock stand im großen Rondell vor den Toren der Stadt und notierte etwas, als McCoy ihm mit seinem Tricorder entgegen kam. Sie schauten sich kurz an, aber McCoy konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Messwerte und ging an Spock vorbei. Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Klicken und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit gingen die Rohre der Selbstschussanlage in Position. McCoy starrte auf die seltsame Formation, Spock reagierte schneller, packte McCoy an den Schultern und zerrte ihn hinter eine der massiven Säulen. Die Anlage war so eingestellt, dass sie das imposante Bauwerk nicht beschädigte, selbst wenn der Bombenhagel der Anlage niederging. Zusammen kauerten sie hinter der schützenden Säule als die ersten heftigen Detonationen begannen. Dort, wo die Kugeln einschlugen und explodierten, hatten sich in den letzten Jahrtausenden tiefe Löcher in der harten Erde gebildet.  
Spock überprüfte seine Daten und korrigierte seine Aufzeichnungen über die Intervalle. Aller 7 Tage lief hier also etwas außerplanmäßig, das mussten sie für die Zukunft bedenken. Doch erstmal waren sie sicher, auch wenn er noch immer ganz außer Atem war. Hinter ihm kauerte McCoy, presste sich ganz dicht an Spock und umklammerte ihn als die Erde um sie herum brutal erbebte. Es war so laut, dass er Angst hatte, sein Trommelfell würde zerspringen. Wann würde es nur aufhören? Die letzten Male, als sie sich in sicherem Abstand befanden, hatte es nur wenige Minuten gedauert. Doch konnten sie sich noch drauf verlassen?  
Spock schaute in die Ferne, dann schaute er an sich herunter. McCoys linke Hand lag auf seinem Bauch, seine Finger waren in den blauen Stoff von Spocks Uniform gekrallt. Er suchte Halt. Hatte Angst. Spock folgte seinen Instinkten ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er legte seine Hand auf McCoys und hielt ihn fest. Er hätte ihn auch gerne mit Worten beruhigt, doch der Lärm hätte jedes Wort davongerissen. So hielt er einfach McCoys kalte, zitternde Hand mit seiner ruhigen, warmen bedeckt. Spock spürte wie McCoy den Kopf gegen seine Schultern presste. 

Spock wusste, Worte konnten sie trennen, doch in der Berührung waren sie stets vereint.


End file.
